Lost
by Kayla di Nekros Grey
Summary: Rated T for slight swearing. Postponed!
1. Introduction

_**A/N: I don't own Divergent or Percy Jackson.**_

Karina's POV

I'm a big big girl in a big big world…

I lost my sister, Kay, in a freak accident. Also both my parents. I am barely 13 and I lose everyone I love. I look outside the window and sigh.

I'm in a car, speeding towards a place called CampHalf-Blood in Long Island. Huh. I never studied that in Faction Geography. As I trace the three birds on my collarbone, I think of them. The reason why I got those three birds. I lost my parents last year and Kay just a few days ago. Or so it seems. After losing Kay, my best friend and sister, I simply couldn't stand it anymore. I escaped into the wild after the ceremony. I had been living wild for days. Weeks. I don't know.

"Are you okay?" The driver asks me. Which I just remember- I don't know who he is.

*Flashback*

I was picking a few berries near the stream when this person just appeared out of nowhere and told me to follow him. "Maybe he's come to kill me," I think grimly. Well, that wouldn't be too bad after all. Yeah, join my parents.

So I just followed him blindly and got into his Prius. I think I was somewhere near Illunios then.

*End Flashback*

"Who are you?" I ask bluntly.

"I am everything and nothing all at once" He answers, chuckling at his own joke. "I am not your enemy and I guess, your friend. We're nearly there."

As the car speeded, I could see the label, "Delpi strawberry service." Strawberry service? Wasn't it CampHalf-Blood?

I must have looked confused, as he explained, "It is just a cover name. I will explain when we arrive at the Great House."

A few more minutes and we were at a gigantic house.

The driver turned around and smiled without humor at me. "There's a reason why it's called Big House."

When he turned, I got a glimpse of his face. Typical 18-year old. With a beard.

"We're here." He says. He opens the door and gestures for me to get out.

I walk out trembling. Get a tattoo? What's up? Jumping from a building? Sure. Jump on and off a moving train that is speeding at 360 km/h? Hey, why not? But follow a stranger to a strange place? Um… maybe not. One experience I would like to skip. I follow him towards the Big House.

We enter and he calls for Chiron. I look around for a mirror and see a monster. Bird's nest hair with leaves, branches, all the traces that it had been living wild. Wild, angry, scared look in its eyes, like a wounded animal. Face practically caked with mud. Ripped and torn Dauntless clothing. Fingernails caked with mud. I can see a hint of the nail polish, applied a long time ago. Or so it seems to me. Barefoot and also caked with mud and leaves, another sign it had been living wild. I raised my left hand tentatively and the monster raised its right hand. The monster was really me.

"So, are you alright?" The guy that was probably Chiron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sigh.

The guy shook his head. "All of them say that. Annabeth!" He called.

A girl with blond hair came out. "Yeah, what?"

"Can you get her," he jerked his head towards me."Some Ambrosia and Nectar?"

"Sure," she said. "I would advise you to clean up" She directs at me.

Oh well, I try to flatten my bird's nest hair which looks like hell.

Suddenly, two girls that looked like sisters walked in. The taller one had black hair down to her waist and onyx black eyes that looked a bit friendly. The shorter had black, shoulder-length hair and brownish eyes that were tinged with flecks of red which seemed to cut a hole in you. Both wore Dauntless-like clothing (black T-shirt, black jeans) and had seriously pale skin.

"Well, Chiron?" the shorter demanded. " So you told us to come, what's up?"

Chiron ignored them and looked directly at me. "Karina, this is Kayla di Nekros", he said pointing to the shorter one, "And this is Italia Rose Potter Cullen. Or is it Italia Rose Cullen Potter?"

"It's Italia Rose Cullen Potter, Chiron. " The taller one sighs.

"Anyway, I want you two to show her around." Chiron says.

"Chiron, I have the Ambrosia and Nectar!" The girl says. "Oh, hey, by the way, I forgot to introduce myself. Annabeth Chase of Athena Cabin."

"Um…Hi? I'm Karina, Dauntless." I say and shake her hand.

The shorter one curtseys. "Kayla di Nekros, Goddess of Skeletons, Hades and Persephone."

The taller one follows, curtseying and introducing herself. "Italia Rose Cullen Potter, Goddess of live roses and wilted flowers, Hades and Persephone."

Kayla and Italia.

"So Chiron?" Italia and Kayla demand.

"Be nice and show Karina around, please. After she has had her nectar and ambrosia." Chiron says and hands me the nectar and ambrosia.

"Fine. Let's hope she avoids…" Italia pauses dramatically.

"New camper treatment," Kayla grins. "Anyway we don't deliever it Chiron so you can get the look off your face."

I take my first sip of the nectar and taste some really delicious brownies, I try the ambrosia and it tastes like my favourite Asian cuisine, Chicken Chou Mein.

"Yeah, we stand by and watch." Italia adds in defence.

"I totally remember." Annabeth says.

"Stop sucking up Wise girl," Kayla rolls her eyes.

"I'm not! You are!" Annabeth says.

"Am not!" Italia says, her face red.

"Is so!" Annabeth says.

"Am not!" Italia says.

"Is so!" Annabeth says.

"SHUT UP!" Kayla bellows. "Unless you want a skeleton to knock your head off." She adds.

"Um… Maybe it wasn't really such a good idea." Chiron mutters under his breath. Not silent enough.

A crack appeared and out climbed a skeleton.

"Report for duty." The skeleton said.

"That's good." Kayla smirks, "Remember your place and shut your arse about my skills." She says to Chiron.

I must have looked like I was about to piss my pants as she smiled creepily and said," Don't worry, skeleton treatment is currently not reserved for you." I guess after that my face calmed down coz her face is set back into her old expression which was better than her smiling.

"Sowhat are we waiting for? Let's leave." Kayla says and realises the skeleton is still there. "Oh yeah. Come out from where you were pissing your pants Chiron and watch your words next time you speak." She says.

"Sis, lets leave." Italia says to Kayla. I finish my nectar and Kayla asks Chiron," Yes?"

Chiron says, "Undetermined." Kayla rolls her eyes.


	2. Tour of Camp Half-Blood

"First thing," Kayla announced, " we need to get her cleaned up."

"Where?" Italia asked.

"Hades cabin." Kayla smirked.

"Are you sure she's a daughter of Hades?" Italia asked.

Kayla looked at me, met my eyes and smiled faintly.

"Who am I?" She asked Italia.

"Oh. Yeah." Italia did not sound impressed.

"So what? Lets go." She said. "Follow me" She told me.

We passed house-like things but longer. Cabins.

Then we came to a cabin where they stopped.

"Cabin thirteen," Italia said. Was it just me, or did I hear a bit of distaste in her sentence?

Kayla knelt down in front of an altar and said, "

Hades, father. Grant my friend a free pass into Hades cabin, please."

A ghost rose and said, "Grant her, dear daughter Kayla."

"Enter." Kayla smirks and opens the door.

It was a very capcious place and very dark, only illuminated by flaming torches on the walls.

"We're all night creatures." Italia explained.

I nodded. I guess so.

"Does she need the light?" Kayla asked, cutting through the darkness.

"Look at her face," Italia teased. "She definitely does."

"Sure." Kayla says and the cabin explodes in light.

"Ow." Italia exclaims.

"Agreed." Kayla says. "So, let's clean her up."

Kayla put a sheet on the floor and makes me sit down. Then she starts gently pulling sticks and leaves out of my hair.

After ten minutes, I start to fidget.

"By the way sis, what am I supposed to do?" Italia asked.

"Your turn," Kayla smirks.

Italia rolls her eyes. "Fine."

"It should be. You asked for it." Kayla gives her sister a venomous smile and disappears into a side door.

"No offense but she needs a bath." Kayla yells. "Do we still have hot water?"

"Yes I think!" Italia yells.

"Um…you don't use hot water?" I wondered aloud.

"Well…no. Kayla uses Styx water, but I prefer Phlegethon. It's hotter." Italia sees the stunned look on my face and asks, "What?"

"What's Phlegethon? If it's hot I guess I don't really have a problem with that," I allow a shy smile to creep onto my face.

"There is no way she is using Phlegethon." Kayla steps out from the shadows behind Italia.

"Why? It's not like she's going to use it up." Italia retorts. I wonder why too, until Kayla glares at Italia.

"How can you be sure that she is a daughter of Hades?" Kayla glares.

"Fine." Italia rolls her eyes. "So, is it hot water?" Italia asks.

"Sure. Thanks." I answer Italia.

"Hot water, Kayla!" Italia yells.

I hear water sloshing against a rock-like thing.

"Come in! Karina." I instinctively stand and follow Italia into the bathroom.

The bathroom was made of onyx-like stone and humongus.

"Wow…" I gasp.

"Is it? I designed it. Well half of it." Kayla says. "Get into the bathtub while the water's hot. Oh wait, strip first, but let me leave first. I don't want to see your naked body."

"Me too!" Italia squeals, heading for the door.

"Leaving now!" Kayla warns. "Call for anything you need."

"Um…do you guys have a towel?" I ask.

Kayla points to a box. "Place your hand there and let the electricity dry your hair and body. Oh, you'll need new clothing."

"Mine probably fits her!" Italia yells.

"Okay, sure!" Kayla yells back.

Italia returns with a black T-shirt with "Spirit" on it and black jeans. Kayla snaps her fingers and a pair of black three-inch high heels appear.

"Wow…" I can't help gasping again.

"Sis, stop showing off!" Italia pouts.

"Stop being jealous." A sly smile creeps onto her face.

"Am not!" Italia says, crossing her arms.

"Okay okay enough! Karina needs her bath." Kayla attempts to soothe the situation.

"Thanks," I smile at Kayla and the sisters troop out.

After my bath, I feel much better than I have for the weeks that I was in the forest.

I put on the black T-shirt and the jeans which fit me perfectly. Then I try on the high heels which I think I'll get the hang of soon. I head out of the bathroom and see that both of them have also changed.

"Makeup?" Kayla offers.

"Um…Okay." I answer. She hands me a new box of black eye makeup.

"One color only. We're not daughters of Aphrodite." Italia smirks at Kayla.

"Mascara?" Italia asks.

"Sure, thanks." She hands me a new tube of mascara.

"You guys have some many new tubes?" I ask, regretting it almost instantly. It sounded really rude.

"Yup. We're the rare ones who can leave the campsite without permission." Kayla answers.

"She goes to the makeup shops immeadiately and starts buying makeup." Italia rolls her eyes.

"Skip it." Kayla rolls her eyes in response to Italia's eye-rolling gesture.

"If you want any of the others, ask us and we'll get it for you." Italia promises.

"Thanks, " I smile. "I'm okay with black."

"Dressed up?" Kayla asks.

"Yup, thanks." I reply.

"What are we waiting for? Let's leave." Italia says.

"Sure." Kayla says. "Karina are you ready?"

"Yes." I say instinctively.

"Okay, then let's leave." Italia announces.

Kayla takes me by one hand and Italia takes my other. Kayla switches the lights off.

"Sorry, but we're not that good with light." She apologizes meekly.

We leave Cabin thirteen and find that there are a lot of these cabin-like things scattered around this "Camp Half-Blood".

"How many cabins are here?" I enquire.

"20" Kayla answers.

Italia rolls her eyes again. "There's no cabin for Persephone."

Persephone sends something shooting through me. Isn't that a Greek name?

"So, this is a Greek camp." I say.

"Yes." Italia confirms.

We reach a towering wall, lava spewing from the top. The huge wall loomed in my face, a wood and stone giant.

"Climbing wall." Kayla smiles. My usually impassive face must have betrayed my curiousity. Oh well.

"Can I try?" It escapes out of my mouth before I can control myself.

"Sure." Italia and Kayla say simultaneously.

"Hard, intermediate or easy?" Italia asks.

"Hard." I say without thinking.


	3. Family reunions and the Truth

"Hard." I answer.

"No offense, but, no." Kayla says.

"Why?" I ask. Does she think I'm weak?

Kayla seemingly reads my heart and says, "You are wearing high heels. Are you sure you want to proceed? "

Oh.

Kayla snaps her fingers and a pair of black trainers appear. "Di immortales." She exclaims, collapsing to the ground.

"Are you okay?" The words flow out of my mouth. "Do you need ambrosia or nectar?"

"What?" Italia's mouth falls open. "Oh, sis, your powers are exhausted! I think I have some ambrosia in my bag." She digs into her bag and takes out a small square of something. Ambrosia, I guess. How did I know that word?

Somewhere black and red flashes in mind. Tart something. "Tart, Tartar…tartarus!" I remember. A place I spent years in. I was born in Dauntless faction. Or was my whole life a lie?

Kayla sits up, breathing heavily and looks like she's going to pass out again.

"Sis?" Italia shakes Kayla.

"Look…look at Karina!" Kayla gasps, "Daughter of Aphrodite and Hades! She is a goddess!"

"Me? Goddess?" I can't help laughing at the ridiculity of that statement.

"Yes." Italia says. She has a straight face on.

Kayla and Italia kneel down on the ground and lower their heads, "Hail Lady Karina, goddess of winking and blinking."

"Lady Karina?" I raise an eyebrow and nearly fall down laughing then realize nearly the whole camp is there. No one is laughing. I immediately shut up.

Italia and Kayla wave their hands almost simulteaneously and a bouquet of roses and a skeleton appear on the ground. The skeleton picks itself off the ground and bows then picks up the flowers and presents the bouquet to me.

There are two blind flashes of light and two people, well, people-looking things, appear. The first is a beautiful and elegant lady and the second is a a sexy-looking man.

"Lady Aphrodite and Lord Hades." Chiron says, kneeling.

I follow the other camper's example and also kneel.

"Nothing much, just came to Camp to see my girl and the newly coronationed goddess. Kayla!" The man says. Kayla immediately stands up, bounds towards the man.

"Lord Hades, daddy!" She squeals, clinging onto the man that I now identify as Hades.

"Haven't you got a kiss for your daddy, then?" Hades smiles.

Kayla leans up and kisses Hades on the cheek.

"Lord Hades!" the stunning woman says.

"Okay okay! Can't I have some time with my little girl, then?" Hades says.

Kayla sets her face into a cute little pout ,"Daddy! I'm not little! I'm 15 aeons old!"

Hades shakes his head, "I can never keep track of how old you are. I haven't seen you for a decade!"

"Later, Lord Hades!" the woman scolds.

"Okay, okay okay!" Hades' face is red.

"Hail Lady Karina, goddess of winking and blinking." A crown-like thing appears on my head. Oh well.

Aphrodite takes my hand and guides me towards the Hades cabin. The other campers are all leaving the climbing wall. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kayla being hoisted on her father's back.

"How about Italia?" I suddenly realize.

"Oh. Persephone will turn up, sooner or later." Aphrodite shrugs.

Aphrodite steers me towards the Hades cabin.

"This is where you will stay." Aphrodite says.

Dauntless, Kay… so were they all a lie? Aphrodite seemingly reads my mind and says, "No…I guess you were just a immatured goddess."

"Are you my mum?" I ask. Even when it escapes my mouth, I realize what a stupid and crazy I had just said.

"Yes, my dear. Why did you bother asking?" Aphrodite answers.

We reach the Hades cabin.

"So lets go in." She opens the door any grimaces immediately. "Hades is just so annoying. Lover of the dark."

I hold my hand out and imagine, light. Light. Light explodes in the room immediately.

"Powerful." Aphrodite nods. A romantic bed appears next to two gothic-looking beds.

"So, your dad is Hades and I'm your mum. Is that okay?" Aphrodite says. I had a question lingering on my mind. "How old am I?"

"15 aeons, give or take a few centuries." Aphrodite says.

"Me?" I look at myself, a 13-year old self.

"Yes," She says, exparated.

"Why am I born? I mean…" It burst out of my mouth.

"Yes, I don't really like Hades. I prefer Ares. He is much hawtter." Aphrodite has this little smile on her face.

"You didn't really answer my question." I cross my arms and pout.

Aphrodite shakes her head. "That Kayla girl is definitely rubbing off you. Me and Hades had a, hem, little bet and so he won." Aphrodite does not elaborate. At least.

"Then…" A question strikes me hard, "Kay?"

"Is alive." Aphrodite says.

"Where is she?" My eyes grow large with excitement. "Is she alive?" I unconciously trace the birds on my collarbone.

"I must say, Tris always had a pretty good touch with makeup and that stuff." Aphrodite shrugs.

"How is Kay?" I ask again.

"I told you, alive." Aphrodite says.

"But where?" I insist.

"Chicago." Aphrodite replies.

"She…she is till in the city?" I am shocked.

"From what I heard, she's in the Erudite faction." Aphrodites rolls her shoulders.

"What!" My mouth falls open. I run out of the Hades cabin and immediately see Persephone holding Italia's hand and Kayla hugging her father.

"Kayla, Kayla!" I run towards Kayla.

"Yes?" Kayla says, carefully unclinging herself from her dad.

"My sister is trapped! Can you help?" I blurt.

Italia lets go of her mother's hand and walks over.

"Quest?" Italia asks.

"We're in," Kayla says.

"Tell us what to do." Italia's forehead creases and I catch a glismpe of her real self. An ancient woman.

"You…you will help?" I'm astonished.

"What did you expect?" Italia rolls her eyes.

"So, where is you sister?" Kayla asks, getting to the heart of the question.

"In Erudite quarters in Chicago…but I thought she had died!" I say, furiously brushing tears off my cheeks. Dauntless. Liars and cheats. Italia summons a black silk handkercheif and hands it to me.

"Thanks," I whisper.

"No problem. Oh, and sis, I know where Chicago is. I was part of their stupid experiment for ten years or something before I discovered my powers." Kayla smirks.

"Which faction were you?" I ask.

"Dauntless. Originally Erudite." Kayla says.

"Erudite?" Italia and I ask at the same time.

"I was part of their experiment too." Italia said. "I was, I think, thirty years after you in the experiment."

"Oh. I was already 'dead', discovering that I didn't age. Normally." Kayla rolls her eyes.

"Anyways, what are we waiting for? We've got a sister to save!" Italia smiles and for the first time, I see how living and being immortal has affected her face and 'youth'. She had hardly smiled in the hour I had met her.

Kayla also smiled, a real smile that lit up her eyes and hi fived Italia. She then summoned a skeleton and made it go to the Big House and tell Chiron that they were going on a quest.


	4. Worse than the Divergent

_**A/N: I don't own Divergent! Anyways did you guys check out the Divergent soundtrack? Comment your favourite song! Please give improvement comments too~!**_

At the thought of that I had two friends accompanying me on my search for my sister who was not dead but alive, I nearly cried, feeling so blessed.

Kayla gave a half smile and summoned skeleton number two and said ,"Pack. Now."

"For…how…many…" The skeleton stuttered.

"Three daughters of Hades." Kayla shrugs.

"Yes…madam…" the skeleton staggers off to the Hades cabin.

"We leave in" Italia checks her watch, "Five minutes."

"Okay…" I nod my head.

"Or maybe we should change. Or book a plane." Kayla's forehead creases, like my Mama does when she's thinking and I see the elderly woman behind the immortal mask.

"Planes are trackable, sis." Italia says.

"Shadowtravel." Kayla smirks. "Long Island to Chicago, how far are they?"

"Maybe a transistion place, sis." Italia raises an eyebrow. Kayla is just about to retort but the skeleton has returned with three black leather backpacks.

"Cool," I says subconciously.

"Really?" Italia smirks.

"Well anyways, lets leave." Kayla says, taking a leather backpack. Italia does not respond and Kayla snaps her fingers.

"Sorry!" Italia picks up a backpack and I follow her.

"Time to leave," Kayla says. "Have a spot of ambrosia ready, will you?"

"Sure," Italia says. "I'm not anxious to try shadowtravelling again honestly."

"Why?" I ask.

"You would have definitely fit in the Erudite compound, what with your thirst for knowledge." Kayla shakes her head, "Do we all have tattoos?"

"I do." Italia says.

"Karina?" Kayla asks.

"Yes." I subconciously trace the three birds on my collarbone and heave a sigh.

Kayla nods and raises up her T-shirt up to her right shoulder and there appears a black tattoo of a skeleton. Italia copies her sister but with her left shoulder and there is a black tattoo of a exquisite rose (A/N: Sis! Is that okay?).

"Or maybe tank tops would have been more evident and maybe leather tights," Kayla mutters. A black shadow creeps up from her black, metal spike-studded boots and curls away at her neck, leaving her in leather tights and a tank top. She unwraps a square of ambrosia and eats it. The same applies to Italia.

"How about you, Karina?" Kayla asks.

"Um…I'm okay with that I guess." I reply.

"Sis you do her lower part, don't drain yourself and I'll do the upper." Italia suggests.

"Sure," Kayla says and a weird sensation creeps up from my legs and also from my waist, the same sensation I felt is repeated. Italia summons a mirror and I look at myself. I don't think I have looked this Dauntless since, well, never..A low cut V-neck tank top shows the three birds on my collarbone, while black leather tights wrap around my thighs and part of my lower leg which ends in black leather boots studded with little metal, or I thought were metal, spikes. Even though my hair was still a bit weird compared to Italia's two long black pigtails and Kayla's low ponytail, I think I looked rather Dauntless. Italia seemingly reads my mind, flicks a finger and suddenly my hair is much longer, brushed to one side with a clip and in a bun-like thing that ends in a long flowing ponytail.

"Nice taste sis," Kayla says, "But let's go, we've got a sister to save. Hold hands!" She commands.

I hold their hands as we disappear into a speeding world, feeling my face would peel off.

"There…" Kayla pants. Beads of sweat line her forehead and she is pale, no white.

We're in Chicago. In the Dauntless compound, the back door. Kayla sits down and eats another square of ambrosia.

"Omigosh," A shudder runs through me. The back entrance to the compound.

"Sis…You first…" Italia's lower lip is trembling. Kayla smirks and stands up, brushing gravel from her tights. "Yay." Kayla says bluntly and she jumps. "GO!" She yells.

"Lets go together." Italia says.

"Okay," I reply. I remember how "scared" I had been the first time I did that.

*Flashback*

"Karina," My mom says, "We have to jump down."

Seven stories high in the building, my eyes widen. "Really mummy? That's fun!"

My mom rolls her eyes and says, "Do you want to jump first?"

"Yes!" I squeal, run towards the edge and fall squealing all the way down.

*/end Flashback/*

"Be brave," I tell Italia, then I do a cartwheel, and fall in the net. Italia soon follows looking grey.

"Wow," Kayla raises an eyebrow at me and rolls her eyes at her sister.

"Let's go," I suggest when I hear a train squealing.

"Sis!" Kayla glares at her sister untill she stands up. After that, we enter the compound.

"Initiates," I hiss.

"Join them." Italia suggests, "The Dauntless borns."

"I'm not old enough," I say.

Italia rolls her eyes and Kayla giggles, "You're much too old, I must agree. 15 aeons."

"Skip it, I'll alter their memories." Italia focuses on everyone in the Dauntless compound and after a spark of light, it is done.

"Join them." Kayla hisses. Neither me or Italia move. "Now!" She barks, running and me and Italia exchange glances and follow her to join the Dauntless born group for Stage one.

Kayla joins the queue in throwing knives, us following her, then hands Italia a square of amrosia and says to me, "We have to find where your sister is."

It wasn't a question and the cold, hard, determinated look in her eyes reminded me of Jeanine Matthews.

"Yes." I try not to whimper.

"She is still in the compound. I can feel it." Italia assures.

"Me too, the pull is very strong." Kayla says.

"Next, Kayla!" Lauren the instructor for Dauntless borns command.

Kayla picks up a knive and twirls it between two fingers, then aims at the dartboard.

It hits the target with a dull "thunk".

"Next! Italia!" Lauren yells. Kayla steps to the side, then Italia picks up a knife and aims. It hits.

"Last! Karina!" Lauren demands. I take a knife, inhale, aim, exhale and throw. It lands smack in the middle.

"Okay, good!" Lauren shouts. Over everything, I see there are eight Dauntless borns. "You will be fighting tommorrow. Now go!" She demands and the Dauntless borns split, half heading to the dorm, half to the Pit.

Kayla snaps her fingers and we head towards the Pit.

"I can feel her better here," I say and Italia's serious expression confirms my worst fear.

"She's in the glass building," Kayla whispers, without a smile.

"The Dauntless leaders want her. They have probably figured out what she is." Italia says grimly.

"What is she?" I ask.

"The Dauntless leader's worst fears. Even worse than Divergent." Kayla replies.

_**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! MUHAHAHAHA! So WHAT do you think Kay is?**_


	5. Video cameras come in handy (hint hint!)

"She is a goddess, like us," Kayla whispers.

"So… how about me?" I ask. Then the Dauntless leaders fear…me? I cannot suppress the grin that spreads on my face.

"Shut up!" Italia hisses, and jerks her head to the left. I look and a chill runs through me. Jeanine Matthews.

A question strikes me. "Are you sure she's in the Pire?" I ask. "My mum said she was in the Erudite faction."

"Yes. She was in Erudite faction, probably one week ago. Your mum is really outdated, no offence," Kayla whispers. Then in her best Dauntless voice (A/N: Loud, crazy… yeah in real life I speak like that yay! LOL) "Italia…let's go and get a tattoo. Please. Karina already said yes!"

Italia and I catch on. Distraction time. "Okay…fine." Italia answers.

We head towards the tattoo parlour, where we duck in. "When do I find my sister?" I ask. I am getting desperate.

"We get advice first," Kayla smirks.

"She'll be surprised you're alive." Italia mutters under her breath.

"Tori?" I gasp.

"Yup, Tori, at your service. And…" Tori's mouth dropped open. "We'd better have a little chat. Come on."

I shoot Kayla a puzzled look and Kayla smirks.

"Here," Tori ushers us into the back room of the tattoo parlor.

"Italia? The initiate who was ranked first in my year?" She asks. Italia turns and lets her see the exquistive rose.

"What!" Her mouth drops open. "And…you, young lady, can simply not be the Dauntless leader of my age."

"Why not? I became a Dauntless leader. You chose tattoos." Kayla smirks.

"Yeah," Tori sighs, "Karina? Why…where have you been? The Dauntless leaders looked for you everywhere and concluded that you suicided, (A/N: Like, yes I know you are the optimistic one, okay?) jumped into the chasm."

"It ran wild." Italia smiles faintly.

"You're kidding me, right?" Tori gasps.

"No, she's not. And I would like you two to appreciate the fact that Karina" Kayla puts emphasis on my name, "is sitting beside me right now. Also, Karina is a she, not a it. Please mind your pronouns."

"Grammar teacher," Italia mutters.

"Logic…" I stutter and the room's silence deafens me, how quickly it falls. "Logic goddess."

"Karina?" Italia's voice is gentle. "Are you okay?"

Kayla feels my forehead and compares the temperture. "Di immortales, I think she has a light fever."

"Whatever." Italia shrugs. A beam of light shoots out and hits me in the forehead making me relax. I had no idea I was so worked out, tired and stressed just now.

"Cool," Kayla nods. "I never bothered with Apollo."

"Always learning, learning, learning war with Ares and Athena," Italia rolls her eyes.

"So…" Tori looked stunned.

"Yes, all three of us, 'kay?" Kayla snaps.

"Yes… mam'm" Tori looks seriously stunned.

"What just happened?" I ask. I am seriously lost.

"She just figured out that we were special." Kayla's tone is ice cold.

I still don't understand and frown.

"Karina," Italia whispers, "Pay no attention to Kayla. She's pissed, no big deal."

At that moment, Kayla slaps her hand on the table, which makes me jump, and says in a loud, demanding voice that makes my inner Amity go and hide behind a sofa, "Enough is enough, Wu! I thought you would be different but no, those bastards have brainwashed you." She glared at Tori, a glare that sent shivers up my spine.

"Or maybe not. Anyways. You have an aptitude for all the factions, being a goddess," Italia whispers. "Oh and try not to anger Kayla. She can be really…explosive."

Tori mutters something unitelligible. "I said, enough. Deaf ****!" Kayla growls and two skeletons appear from the shadows. I had not noticed how dark the room was until now.

"Mam'm…" Tori pleads.

"Go!" Kayla snarls. She beckons us to leave. She turns on her heel and we follow.

"Sis!" Italia looks really shocked.

"What?! "Kayla looks pissed. Really pissed.

"Sorry, then. Anyways why did you come here?" Italia asks, wrapping her arm around me. I had no idea I was shivering and cold until just now. In the bend of a hallway, Kayla stops abruptly. Italia raises and eyebrow and in response, Kayla lifts a finger to her lips. A voice is muttering, "Collect Kay from the Pire and escort her to the Erudite building. " The voice belongs to no other than Jeanine Matthews, the little slime. A sharper voice cuts in. "When? Which building?" I identify the voice as of Lucan, the new Dauntless leader.

"Tommorrow. Main building." Jeanine's voice is getting clear. They are heading this way. They must be. I make a signal and Kayla nods. She points to various places on my face, hair and body, and we walk towards the bend. I look at Kayla, raising a questioning eyebrow. She smiles and giggles, "Oh, did you see Martial? I heard that he's really handsome."

Boy talk. I catch on immediately. "Oh! He looks cute indeed. From what I heard."

Italia catches on. "Yep! I think he was from Erudite, originally."

Jeanine Matthews and Lucan turn the bend, ignoring us as Kayla prattles on about this 'handsome' Martial Allard, whoever he was, while twiddling her thumbs or something. When I get a closer look, I see that she is knitting something. When Jeanine and Lucan are behind us, she throws something at both of their heads.

"Wow..." I exclaim subconsiously. "Athena?" I have no idea why I'm wowing, or what I'm wowing at.

"Your built-in knowledge as a goddess," Kayla assures. Her tone then changes to a more urgent tone. "Sis, you guys go check out somewhere. Meet you guys outside the control room in five. See you!" She walks off treading silently.

"Cool," Italia shrugs nonchalantly. "So where do you want to go?" She asks me.

"Let's go to the training room." I suggest.

"Sure!" Italia replies a bit to enthusiastically.

We turn a bend, walk through the maze like corridoors and reach the training room. "Or better still, we should go to the fear landscape room," Italia smiles, "Oh wait," something is ruining her good mood. "We can't."

"Skip it, then. How about getting some clothing?" I ask.

"Cool. Def. We still have loads of points left." She says and we head off to the clothing store of the Pire.

"Yes, how can I help you?" The woman behind the counter asks. She had the most tattoos a saleslady I had ever seen and wearing a miniskirt and low cut top that showed off her pierced navel had no good.

"Let's see… Karina?" Italia asks.

How was I supposed to know? Then, the answer came to me as naturally as the answer would to the question one plus one."Strapless low cut black dress, two inches above knees and a black low cut long ankle length gown."

"Your Aphrodite knowledge is kicking in," Italia whispers. The lady hands us our clothing and we leave the shop to the control room.

"Hmmm…" I wonder what Kayla is up to.

She returns hot and flustered. "Your Dauntless parents," She gasps.

"They're…" I cannot bring myself to thinkwhat has happened.

"Alive." Kayla finishes the sentence. "We've got to save and find them. Jeanine Matthews has not given up her experiments."


	6. Control, control, control

_**A/N: I know I'm writing really slowly, like, SNAIL PACE, but please bear with me! I have finals next week and I'm trying to cram AND do fanfic updates for all you guys out there who support me! (Comment aimed at Italia and Karina)**_

"Her…experiments?" I gasp.

"She can finally control the Divergent, but she now knows of a new race," Italia explains, "The goddessess."

"I can't believe it." Kayla is shaking her head.

"She doesn't stand a chance." Italia tries to comfort her.

"Um…She does, sis." Kayla says. "Not to quench your hopes but Kay is a wild card in her Divergent system."

"Control is power," Kayla sighs.

"Wild card?" I ask.

"Annoying thing that she can't find a solution to." Italia says. Then, she realises what she had said. "Oh, sorry, no offense Karina and Kay."

"None taken," I shrug it off.

"Guys, are you done? We got something to see," Kayla glares at Italia.

She takes out a laptop and inserts a silver USB into the drive. "Watch." It was a single command.

The clip was mpeg3 format, audio only. It started where the pair, Lucan and Jeanine were leaving.

*Video*

(Lucan L; Jeanine J)

L- When do we test?

J- I don't think they're enough. Comparing Prior, Eaton and the girl has given me some material but not enough material to make a conclusion. I need the other girl. Karina. Kay has good indication of being a Divergent but her brain is…

L- She left, I think.

J- Is there a Karina in this compound? She might possess the same witchly powers her sister Kay has.

L- Yes, there might be…

J- Prior probably only has a large prefrontal cortex, but Eaton…I think he's just aware. Nothing special. But Kay is complicated. I'm going to check her brain scan.

L- Yes, there is an initiate named Karina.

J- Old faction?

L- Dauntless born.

/Jeanine intakes sharply./

L- Yes?

J- Tell Horne! Now.

L- What do you want me to tell him?

J- Brain scan again. Then I'll desert them. Waste of my time. No use for them, honestly. I'll get Karina.

L- Desert?

J- Execute at midnight tommorrow, Lucan. What?

L- That's too mean.

*End video*

"What happened at the end?" My curiosity is brimming.

"Do you have to know?" Kayla snaps. "Amity peace serum. My problem. Of course I did it. Grenade serum bomb. Oh sorry sis! I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay." I was starting to get used to being snapped at. "And, um, why did you call me sis?"

"Dad, Hades." She rolls her eyes.

"Oh." I find myself answering monotone syllables.

"Get used to it," Italia hisses to me, not unkindly though.

Kayla shoots a full gigawatt glare at Italia until she shuts up.

"Are we going to rescue our sister, or what?" She trys to keep her voice down, but by the frown she wears and the clenching of her fists, she is probably going to punch someone in the face if they I decide. It's time for me to shut up.

"So, sis, where do we start?" Italia says.

"Whatever we do, NEVER split up." Kayla says. "We need a strategy. So, she's in the Pire, and so are your human parents."

"Okay, " I bite my lip.

"I would comment on what you're doing right now, except for the fact that we don't have much time. (_**A/N: Fifty Shades, hint hint!**_)" Kayla raises an eyebrow at me and I stop biting my lip immediately.

"Bossy CEO." Italia smirks.

"Stop, please!" I'm nearly on my knees begging, "I just want to be…" I search for the right word, and the two sisters turn and look at me. "Normal." I find the word.

"Normal?" Kayla's suppressing a giggle. "There is no normal. You enter, you leave Changed."

I subconsioucly bite my lip.

"Stop it. Strategy, anyone?" Italia asks.

"Gun. Both of us. Karina get her sister. She knows best where her sister is," Kayla says.

"Okay…But why can't I have a gun?" I ask.

"I'd rather you didn't have one." I suddenly see the overprotective mother hen in Kayla.

Kayla inclines her head and continues, "Italia, we fight. Karina, please act as a compass and find your sister and parents."

"Okay." I nod in agreement.

Kayla's tablet rings, the ring echoing in the hallway.

"Conversation again. I made it send clips at five minute intervals." Kayla says.

*Video*

(Lucan L; Jeanine J; Horne H)

J- What. The. F.

L- Don't say that. It's not nice!

H- Which son of a #$ !% put the peace serum into you?

L- Be nice! (_**A/N: Starts running away from a person. You know who you are *smirk* *SCREAM!***_)

J- He's going to be useless for a while.

L- Don't call people useless, it's not nice.

/Jeanine rolls her eyes/

H- Lock him up!

J- Tend to it, Horne! Now！

L- Who is Horne? That's a nice name.

J- Ugh!

*/interuppted/*

Italia giggles, "No wonder! We should work our revenge and slip some peace serum in her food!"

Kayla once again glares at her until she shuts up.

*/continue video/*

L- I feel dizzy. /giggles/

/L is dragged away/

H- Now let's do the scan again.

J- Are you supposed to be giving orders? Show some respect!

H- No mam'm, my apologies.

J- Respect your elders.

H- Yes mam'm.

*/end video/*

"What?!" I try to conceal my outrage. "Where are they going? My sister! What have they done with my sister? Where is she?"

Kayla held one of my arms, Italia the other. "Tell me! I want to know! Where is my sister?" My voice, now rising to a shriek, "Where are they! I want my sister, parents!" I struggle against their strong arms. (A/N: *SQUEAL*)

"Calm down, Karina." Italia pats my head, like how mum used to… No, stop thinking about her. I will not let Kayla and Italia see me cry. I will NOT.

Kayla's tone softens, "Shhh…We'll find your sister, whatever we do. Your parents, just as easily."

"Can we shadowtravel?" Italia asks.

"No." Kayla rolls her eyes. "In case you don't know, there's a warding spell. Or rune. Or both. It just…blocks shadowtravelling."

"Sis…" Italia thinks for a moment and contradicts, "You have done it before."

"I was a fledgeling, ignorant and carefree." Kayla replies.

Kayla? Ignorant and carefree? I let out a snort of laughter.

"Well, I guess," Italia smiles, "Now everyone has got their moods in check, we should leave."

"Karina?"Kayla asks me, "May we leave?"

"Yes," I reply.


	7. Rescue missions!

At the Pire, I hear voices in my head. "Kay? Are you okay?" Mum. Kay's reply, "Yeah. That bastard." My sister? Swearing? An Amity soul like her? Never.

"Are they heard yet?" Kayla asks me.

"Someone is speaking in my head." I reply.

"Oh s***!" Kayla swears. "Make them shut up. Tell them."

"Kay?" My dad.

"That's my parents." I protest.

"Darnit." Italia rubs her eyes. She looked stressed and tired. I wonder why, my subconsious glares at me over her half-moon spectales.

"Let's hope they don't catch Karina. She's a smart, lively girl." My dad. Dad? Compliment? Never.

"Hallucination," Kayla glares. "Tell them to shut the f*** up."

"Shut UP!" I think. The voices only grow louder.

"They won't shut up!" I protest.

"Either we're close the the real people or…" Kayla places her hand on my forehead and I feel a shock of lightning go through me.

My parents have…vanished. One single voice, only.

"Karina?" Kay. Kay. KAY! My sister!

"Your sister is near. You two were born with a very strong bond, as sisters." Kayla explains.

"How do you know?" My question slips out.

"We probably have the strongest bond in history," Italia smirks.

"Enough. Now focus on your sister, a mental image of Lady Kay." Kayla says, her mouth set in a grim line.

I focus. Blonde hair, onyx black eyes, soft pink lips.

"Karina!" A squeal of joy escapes her lips.

My sister…my SISTER! You're sixteen tomorrow, I thought back. Kay's birthday. When she had died it had been too much…I couldn't stand it. It was the first time I had thought of it in weeks.

"Is that a happy birthday?" she speaks.

"Yes!" She's here. She's alive. Tears of joy pour down my cheeks.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"You're in the Pire, right?" She mentally says.

"Yes, you're there?" I ask again.

"Hey, protective older sister," She teases.

"You're three years older," I tease right back.

Our sister gathering is joined by Kayla and Italia.

Kay's face squints, "Hey, isn't that the Lady of skeletons? And that the goddess or roses?"

"Kayla, Goddess of skeletons," Kayla nods good-graciously.

"Italia, goddess of live roses and wilted flowers," Itallia introduces.

"How did you know them?" Kay asks.

"We're…sisters…" I bite my lips.

"Okay, sorry but we have to get Kay out of there first, then you can have your happy family reunion," Italia says.

"I know! That Matthews person trapped me and daddy and mummy!" Kay thinks.

"Cool, where are you?" I ask.

"I don't know how to explain but focus on my fa…" Suddenly Kay's voice is cut off.

"Where's my sister?" I shout at Kayla and Italia.

Kayla's face hardens. "Barriers were probably put up when they sensed that we were talking."

They get out of my mind and I look up. I was hugging my knees while talking in my mind. I brush the dirt off my jeans and stand up.

"So, are you okay?" Kaylas asks, not too sincerely though.

"Yeah, I guess." I reply.

"Cool," Kayla replies and she glares at her sister, "Sis I am going to use Isabelle's whip and whip your head off if you don't stop reading. "

"Okay, sorry," Italia puts down her book. Where she got a book, I have no idea.

"Vanish it, " Kayla glares.

"Fine," Italia rolls her eyes and the book vanishes.

"Cool," I say. I am seriously amused that I could vanish something if my powers were better.

"I have some inkling of why you are amused but now is not the time to comment. Now Karina we'll follow you, please tell us where your sister is," Kayla says.

"Um. Well…" I suddenly know where I'm supposed to go.

"Yep, good navigation powers," Kayla says when my feet finally stop moving by themselves and stop in front of a blue door. Then she looks shocked. "The cells…" She gasps.

"Cell? My sister is not a criminal, she shouldn't be locked up!" I refrain myself from yelling.

"We know," Italia tries to shush me. "Let's see, Hermes' kids should be able to do it, but so should a goddess."

She places a hand on the lock but it doesn't open. Kayla also tries but is unsuccessful.

"Let me try," I request.

"Okay," Italia says without a trace of doubt.

I put my hand on the lock and concentrate on my sister's face. Open... something hissed and the lock clicked open.

Kayla and Italia applaud silently. My sister? No. No way. She is lying crumpled on the floor. No. I fail to notice to guards which block my way. One takes out his gun and I shudder. I look at my sister again, her hands and feet chained to the wall. A surge of anger shakes through me and the man is slowly advancing. They did this to my sister and I thought, defend. The Dauntless manifesto.

Then suddenly I am holding a golden whip with black snaked around it. I do not stop to think and lash out at both of them. My whip coils around the gun and yanks it out of his grasp . I jerk the whip back and silently pass the gun to Kayla. The other man takes out a knife and I coil my whip around his hand and jerk the whip, taking his hand off along with the knife. I pass the knife to Kayla and turn to finish the man who had a gun but there was no need. He had already crumpled to the floor.

I walk over to my sister and look at the cuffs. I coil a length of whip on each cuff and jerk the whip. The cuffs fall apart and my sister sits up blinking.

"Sis!" I hug her. She touches my arm. "Karina…you're here? You're really here?" She looks shocked.

"Yes! Oh, sis, I've missed you so much!" I hug her and she wraps me in her embrace.

Italia clears her throat. "My apologies to disturb your little gathering, but I would like to state the fact that guards with guns are heading this way. I do understand how it feels to be seperated from your sister for so long but we have to leave first," Italia finishes her little 'speech'.

"Karina," Kayla asks, "Would you mind whipping the window here? " She draws a horizontal rule.

I abide by her strange request and whip the window.

The window cracks.

"Now what do we do?" I ask, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Jump." Kayla gestures wildly.

"Italia go with Kay now!" Kayla demands.

Italia wraps Kay in an embrace and jumps out of the window.

"Now we wait for numbers to overwhelm us," Kayla says.

Right after she says this, multiple guards with laser guns head towards us.

"Oh darnit!" Kayla cusses and fires randomly into the crowd of multiple guards.

Six guards from the first row fall.

"Take care of the situation for a while, sis. I'll get help." Kayla hisses.

I lash out with my whip at the nearest guard and he falls. I loop the whip around two guns and throw them out of the window. I continue doing this mechanically while out of the corner of my eye, I see Kayla slowly turning pale. A few seconds later, a skeleton crawls out, "Report for duty."

"Kill. Kill all of those stupid jerks in blue." Kayla demands.

The skeleton salutes and takes out a AK-47 (A/N: The only name of a gun I know!) then starts shooting randomly.

"Sis, I'm sorry I can't get more help, something is blocking me." Kayla whispers a sincere apology to me.

She continues shooting randomly into the crowd and suddenly gasps with realization.

"Golem," she hisses lividly.

"Sis, work on the wards, I'll take care of them." Kayla smirks, distorting her features.

"Wards? I don't know anything about wards!" I exclaim.

"Mental picture. Wards are walls. Sledgehammer is hitting the wall continuosly." Kayla hisses her instruction and I concentrate on a wall. I have a sledgehammer. I am hitting the wall. I am demolishing it. I am demolishing it.

"Great job sis! Huge sledgehammer!" Hitting the wall with a sledgehammer. Breaking the wall. Wall vs sledgehammer. Sledgehammer. Sledgehammer. The wall breaks and Kayla cries in victory.

I fall in an everlasting pit of darkness.

**A/N: Sorry Karina didn't want to do this but don't worry you are still alive so please refrain from slaughtering me with your marker and thermos =).**


	8. Time travel

Il gKayla's voice. "Karina? Karina? Oh no, I'm so sorry." The sound of tragic sobbing. I wanted to hold her hand and say, "I'm here!" but blackness swallows me yet again.

Aphrodite's voice, "Kayla, Italia I am your real mother." I wanted to scream, "We aren't half sisters any more! Sisters forever!" Unconsciousness beckons. Oh sweet unconsciousness. I fall in an bottomless black pit.

Hades' voice, "Kayla you should get some sleep,". Kayla again, "It was all my fault! How could I have been so stupid!" Sobbing again. No. I will NOT fall in the pit of darkness.

I open my eyes and suddenly feel the need to do my business. "Kayla?" Kayla, hunched over from sobbing looks up and exclaims, "Karina!" She wraps me into a bear hug.

"Um.. I need to do my business…" I stutter, feeling my face getting hotter. "How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Two days." Kayla replies. "Come on, let's get you to a washroom."

I attempt to walk but feel dizzy.

At this moment, a nurse enters the room.

"Sleeping beauty is awake." She calls and soon a doctor enters the room.

"Good. Let's do a check up first." The doctor says.

Kayla glowers, "She. Needs. To. Go. To. The. Washroom. And. Eat. Something."

"This way." The nurse points towards the washroom. She and Kayla are locked in a glaring contest.

When I leave the washroom, my stomach rumbles.

"I told you she was hungry!" Kayla is two seconds from murdering the nurse.

She digs out her cell and calls , " Di Nekros Grey. Nectar. Ambrosia. Two. One."

"Two? One?" I am rather confused.

"Two minutes. One serving." She looks relieved that I am awake and stops snapping for a while.

"Oh…" I reply. Suddenly someone knocks on the door. It's the blond girl I saw at the Great House before all that. Anna, or something, I think she was called.

"Annabeth. " Kayla scrutinized Annabeth with a raised eyebrow.

"Lady Kayla, Lady Karina. Lady Karina I hope you are feeling better?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, I am, thank you for your concern," I replied.

"Ambrosia and nectar," Annabeth handed me a plastic baggie.

"Okay…thanks" I say.

"Welcome." Annabeth bows and leaves the room.

I dig out a square of ambrosia and munch it. The taste of delicious, Asian cuisine fills my mouth and makes me long for the normal Chicago life I led before being a goddess.

"You have never had a normal life." Kayla says, countering my thoughts.

The doors opens again and Hades walks in.

"Daddy!" Kayla says and I compare her to the last time she saw her father.

Her eyebags are humongous and her eyes bloodshot. She looks like she's been living on caffeine all week.

"Kayla I'm surprised you're still awake." Her father says, sighing.

"Well, I did live on coffee for the past week…" She smiles a weak smile, looking all the worse for wear.

"Kayla…" Dad groaned.

"Yeah I know, my brothers stealing my coffee bags." She rolls her eyes.

"Oh well, can't have you living on coffee for the whole century. You should eat something," Hades says.

"Okay….I'll go to Starbucks later." Kayla says.

"Not Starbucks, " Dad countered.

"Fine. Order out lunch then." Kayla sighs.

"Karina do look at what she's eating will you? I know you're a sensible girl and will not let Kayla cause any harm to herself, will you?" Dad still looks a bit wary.

"I won't Dad!" I protested.

"Okay." Daddy let out a sigh of relief.

"So we should probably go eat now," I guided my arm around Kayla's and realize she is feverish.

"I'm sorry to do this sis but you must eat everything on your plate cuz you're getting a fever." I whispered softly in her ear.

"What? Holy Hera…" She compared her forehead temperature to mine and frowns.

"Goddesses should never…" She brushed her fringe back.

"Sis…" I also frowned slightly. She took out her mobile and opened Whatsapp and went to a group called Goddessess and Demigods© (A/N: We have that gp!) and typed as I looked over her shoulder: Mydnite cum ova 2nite to HP u noe the psswd ;) think im sick =(

"Who's Mydnite? HP?" I asked, rather curious.

"Mydnite is my friend, a daughter of Apollo. HP is just the Hades' palace," Kayla explained.

"Where do you want to eat? Do we need to check out, by the way?" I asked again.

"Yeah I think we do," Kayla turned a corner and said, "Here."

It is a primary color based room, red table, yellow walls and blue chair. The nurse in the chair is a jolly, plump nurse who after contacting a doctor allowed us out, telling us to return by 2. It is now 11. We have plenty of time.

"Let's go to the Etoile Filante," I suggested. The Etoile Filante is a high-class French restaurant located near the hospital. I choose some bouillabaisse and Kayla picked an ordinary pasta dish.

"Seriously, pasta?" I am seriously amused by this point. Of all things she could have chosen, she chose pasta? I sighed.

"Well, it tastes better than half of the others! From what I heard, some kind of dish that's French is actually snails!" Kayla retorted.

I sighed again. She was seriously paranoid about food. "Is it your figure?" I asked.

"No!" She was mere decibels from shouting. "I just…Well before you probably don't know but anyways I'd like to show you more about my past. Even Italia doesn't know about those little things."

"Really?" I shrugges. "Okay… is it dangerous?"

"As dangerous as watching TV without your eyeballs falling out part." She smiled. "By the way we can uncover more about your past too."

"Cool!" I answered.

"Before the food, or after?" She asked.

"Hmmm… after." I said.

"Alright. I doubt I have enough strength now anyways," She replied, biting her bottom lip (A/N: Anastasia Steele Grey! Lol. Ignore if you don't get the joke. Hint: Fifty Shades of Grey!)

"Okay." I replied. The waiter then arrived with our food. I decided the bouillabaisse was delicious but Kayla ate like the pasta was cardboard.

"How bad does it taste?" I asked, trying to engage her into conversation. I knew that we weren't supposed to talk when eating but I was too curious.

"Is it human food?" Kayla answered me with a rhetorical question.

"Seriously?" I clamped my lips together to stop myself from laughing out loud and ended up choking.

Kayla handed me a glass of water and I downed it is a few seconds. I had just acknowledged my thirst. After that I continued with my bouillabaisse until I had finished. Kayla waved a waitress over to pay the bill.

"Three hundred and fifty," She said.

Kayla shrugged and gave her a five hundred dollar note.

"One fifty," She counted and handed it to Kayla, Kayla pocketed it and said, "Karina, let's go."

"Okay, memory travel now?" I asked.

"Definitely," She flashed me a grin.

"Let's go!" She held my hand and went into a small, out- of- the –way alley and turned into a small shop. "Italia and Kayla" was the name of the shop which was a dark place and smelled of citrus. I breathed in deeply.

"Hold my hand tightly." Kayla said. I gripped her hand.

Then, we disappeared into a mountain of darkness.

_**A/N: CLIFFHANGER AGAIN! Evil smile.**_


End file.
